nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 9
Mitchell Van Morgan 9 is a platform video game, the eighth installment of the Mitchell Van Morgan series, it is also the sequel of Mitchell Van Morgan 8, the only last Mitchell Van Morgan videogame to appear on the Nintendo DS console and the first Mitchell Van Morgan videogame to appear on the Nintendo 3DS console. It was developed by Tose, in association with Arzest and published by THQ only for the Nintendo 3DS. The game were first released in Japan in late 2011 and internationally in 2011. In the game, Marquessa still hasn't learned his lesson like last time instead he brainwashes the school kids using his semi-artificial moon called The Marqessa Moon to regain his Marquessa empire schemes as Mitchell and his buddies put an end to the tyrant's stubbornly evil ways and his Marquessa Moon to save the world. Gameplay the gameplay of Mitchell Van Morgan 9, is mostly based on the it's prequel Mitchell Van Morgan 8. Character Gameplay In addition to being able to walk, run, jump, duck and crawl through levels, like most of it's previous titles is likely able to jump on or bump into enemies to knock them over, during which he can pick them up and throw them at other enemies. *Mitchell primarily attacks with kyokushin karate. increases his running speed, He also gains the ability to home in on and destroy a nearby enemy by jumping in midair, however he sinks underwater but can't jump as high (due to him being heavier), and also he uses his MVM Plover technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Mitchell can perform a powerful foot stomp into the ground to destroy enemies and obstacles underneath him feet first. *Gavin primarily attacks with his Lightsaber. He can swim underwater, fly long distances in the air with his jetpack backpack, also he uses his Gaviegan technique (Sometimes this technique is sometimes necessary to progress, but can also be used to bypass enemies and hazards.) and in mid-air, Gavin can perform a "butt stomp" into the ground which stuns nearby enemies and breaks through blocks underneath him butt first. *Martin primarily attacks with bare-knuckle boxing. He can increases his strength, temporarily glide in the air, attach himself to walls and climb along them using his knuckles. *David primarily attacks with taekwondo. He can increase his lycanthropy, rivals Mitchell's speed by using his white hover skates, attach himself to walls and he can also climb along walls. *Nicholas primarily attacks with punch-and-kick combos. He can jump very high in the air, and ride a snowboard *Carolyn primarily attacks with her professional archery. She can increase her running speed for a short time, she can master her immensely strong spiritual powers. *Jennifer primarily attacks with her giant hammer. She can defend herself using her giant hammer. *Amanda primarily attacks with some of her father's kung-fu skills. Plot The plot of the game takes place after the ending of the events from Mitchell Van Morgan 8 and the story begins shortly after Mitchell Van Morgan 8. Still humiliated and foiled by Mitchell and his friends, the evil genius Marquessa decided to make mends from start to finish. with Marquessa still hasn't learned his lesson like last time, Mitchell and his pals decided to take a break. eventually Team Mitchell's gym teacher Betty Ann Byerly had a message of tutoring newer kids the bad news is the dastardly Marquessa brainwashing the school kids using his semi-artificial moon called The Marqessa Moon in order to retain his Marquessa Empire and he uses the school kids to look for the Power Stones not only to conquer the world (or while trying to convince everyone that he had changed his evil ways) but to get even with his arch-nemesis Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell and his buddies are not buying Marquessa's selfish schemes. Mitchell's friends are learning that Marquessa is trying to turn Mitchell into a public enemy as a result of his actions, were all part of a scam to easily get rich off from the citizens of Raleighopolis. Now it's up to Mitchell and his friends to put an end to Marquessa's stubbornly evil ways, find all of the Power Stones and rescue the citizens of Raleighopolis from The Marqessa Moon. At the same time, Ebony and Valerie both discovered a hidden facility that was transmitting a control signal to the Marquessa Moon, prompting an explanation from Marquessa. Marquessa planned on converting humanity to his side so there would be minimal resistance when he kidnapped the president in order to create his Marquessa Empire. However, his plans were foiled by the combined efforts of Mitchell's friends and Mitchell, who managed to free the president and send Marquessa and his minions on the run. While up in space, Martin destroyed the receiver on the Marquesa Moon, allowing it to continue in its natural orbit and go out of the eclipse, bringing sunlight to Earth once again while Marquessa, Genola and his Marquessaniks were arrested. Main Hub The main hub is mainly based on Hillsborough NC (USA). But the world maps will be based on both of the Orange County school districts such as Cedar Ridge High School & Grady A. Brown Elementary School. Category:Video Games Category:2011 video games Category:Mitchell Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:THQ games Category:Tose (company) games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:Platform games Category:Platformer Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS-only games Category:Video game sequels